zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Decalto Dragon
The Decalto Dragon (also stylized as Dekalt Dragon) is a Dragon-type of Zoid, one of over 200 species of biomechanical life forms that provide the basis for TOMY’s model kit, anime, and comic based Zoids franchise. Overview A powerful dragon-type zoid that was the result of a fusion between two separate Zoids, the Death Raser and Parablade. In the anime, it shoots a powerful beam from its mouth and destroys bio zoids from afar. Battle Story Appearances The Decalto Dragon features in the Three Tigers story. By the year ZAC 2230, there have been no wars in decades, instead Zoids are owned by private citizens and fight each other in arena battles. Two large Zoid manufacturing corporations, ZOITEC and Zi-Arms, have become considerable powers on Zi. The two corporations discover the cores of three ancient tiger Zoids, and recreate them as new machines. ZOITEC creates the first one, the Whitz Tiger. Zi-Arms countered with their own new Zoid, the Decalto Dragon. The two corporations clash over the ownership of the remaining two cores. ZOITEC succeeds in creating another Zoid from the second core, the Rayse Tiger. Zi-Arms responded by recreating the third core as the Brastle Tiger, and launches an attack on ZOITEC. With the data they gain from the attack, they combine the three cores and use them to recreate a Death Saurer. Unfortunately, the Death Saurer goes berserk and attacks the Zi-Arms forces, destroying the Decalto Dragon. The three Tigers join forces to fight the Death Saurer. By using their various abilities, they are able to destroy it, ending the threat. The tigers then vanish, returning "back into legends". Media Appearances Anime The Decalto Dragon is utilized by the people of Sora City. It is a very powerful Zoid, capable of destroying Bio Zoids en mass with a single blast from its plasma rail cannons. Despite this, the Decalto Dragon would not see much use in the series. The first one would assist Ruuji Familon's anti-Digald forces by attacking one of Digald's bases prior to an anti-Digald raid. It would be revealed that this Zoid would belong to Ron Mangan's superior officer, a Sky person who had access to some of Sora City's advanced technology. He would attempt to assist the anti-Digald by negotiating with Sora City's officials to give Ruuji's forces Metal-Zi bullets (bullets that could destroy Bio Zoids in a single shot). However, the reply would be "if you want them, come and get them", a task thought unachievable as the only Zoid capable of reaching the flying city would be the Rainbow Jerk, which could not transport the bullets in sufficient quantities to make the offer viable. Eventually, this would lead to the resurrection of the Gildragon, which would be escorted to Sora City by a Decalto Dragon. However, while the anti-Digald forces were collecting their promised supplies, Sora City would be raided by Digald's Bio Raptor Gui forces. Part of Sora City's defence force would be two Decalto Dragons. Though devastatingly effective, these would soon be quickly overwhelmed by Digald's sheer numbers and both would be incapacitated, with one pilot being killed in the process. Video Games The Decalto Dragon makes a brief appearance in Zoids VS III. Trading Cards The Decalto Dragon was featured as part of the Zoids Scramble release of Zoids Trading Cards. Models Zoids (1999) This version is obtained by getting the Zoids (1999) versions of the Death Raser and Parablade which were sold seperately. In this version it was known as the Dekalt Dragon. Genesis A blue and white version of the Decalto Dragon were released as part of the Genesis line, the component Zoids were released as a single kit. The Decalto Dragon comes in twelve frames along with a motor that runs on a single AA battery. A plastic bag of accessories and a single rubber sprue of twelve caps is included. The Decalto Dragon is molded in brown and white with blue details and gold caps. The motor when turned on, the Zoid walks forwards at a reasonable pace and the two pairs of wings flap alternately. The Zoid's head can be manually positioned and the canopy opened. Green Decalto Dragon A limited edition model re-colored in green and was given as a contest prize. Category:Zoids Category:Neo-Zenebas Empire Zoids Category:Zoids Genesis Category:Dragon-Type Zoids Category:Fuzor Zoids Category:Flying Zoids Category:Heavyweight Zoids